


Danny, Lindsay and Jamie: The Threesome

by CsiSmutWriter26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Jamie Lovato, Bisexual Lindsay Monroe, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CsiSmutWriter26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie's sexual interest in Lindsay leads to a threesome between the two women and Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny, Lindsay and Jamie: The Threesome

Jamie stared after Lindsay as the woman walked away. Jamie's eyes were drawn to Lindsay's ass and breasts. Jamie walked up to her fellow detective.  
"Lindsay. I...I'm a bit scared of asking this, but would you want to have a three-some? Like with me, and Danny?"  
"Well," Lindsay said, sizing her friend up, "you're gorgeous, and if Danny is open to the idea I would be too."

* * *

_That night..._

"Hey, Danny. There was something I wanted to ask. Would you be open to having a three-some with Jamie and I?"  
Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Is this a trick question, Lindsay?"

"No trick," Lindsay assured her husband, "she approached me about it earlier today."  
"You're both gorgeous. Yes. I would be."  
"Ok," Lindsay said, "let me just call her."

15 minutes later Lindsay ushered Jamie in, kissing the other detective on the mouth. They walked into the bedroom, still kissing. They broke apart and glanced at Danny, who had a tent in his pants already. They walked up to him, and Lindsay put her hand on his chest, kissing him as Jamie fumbled at his pants. She took his already hard length in her mouth as Lindsay broke the kiss and then licked his chest. Her kisses descended down towards his cock, which was still in Jamie's mouth. She licked his cock where Jamie didn't suck him off. Soon he groaned as he cummed, shooting his seed into Jamie's mouth. The detective swallowed his cum, after taking her mouth off his cock with a pop. Lindsay rose, kissing Jamie on the mouth. Lindsay pulled off Jamie's shirt and unhooked the woman's bra, revealing Jamie's soft but perky breasts. Jamie's tongue slid into Lindsay's mouth as she stripped Lindsay of her clothes. Lindsay broke the kiss and moved to a bedside drawer, pulling out a purple strap-on. She handed it to Jamie and started giving orders.

"Jamie, you fuck me from behind while I give Danny a blowjob," she said.

Jamie nodded, pulling it on. She pushed herself into Lindsay's tight ass as the other detective sucked Danny off. Soon Danny cummed again, shooting his seed onto Lindsay's face. As Danny cummed, Jamie pulled out and pushed into Lindsay's pussy. As Jamie fucked Lindsay's pussy, Danny fucked his wife's ass. Soon both him and his wife cummed, Danny shooting his seed into Lindsay's ass. Lindsay's cum leaked onto Jamie's fake cock. They switched again, this time so that Danny was fucking Jamie while the other detective licked Lindsay's core. The actions soon brought all 3 to orgasm with screams. Danny pulled out so that his cum splashed onto Jamie's chest and stomach. Lindsay shot her seed into Jamie's mouth. They all slipped into sleep like that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make more of this?


End file.
